


Bad Dreams or Bad Omens?

by BrassGoggles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassGoggles/pseuds/BrassGoggles
Summary: “When did you start having this dream?” Lucifer finally asks, breaking the somber, suffocating silence.“A couple of days before I came back to the Devildom,” I answer.Lucifer makes a thoughtful noise. “And you’ve no idea who the dagger is for?”“No,” I say, then swallow hard and continue. “But I always wake up with this horrible feeling that… that it’s one of you.” I don’t have to explain it further; we both know who I mean.(Set at the end of Chapter 30.)
Kudos: 23





	Bad Dreams or Bad Omens?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This is just a super short thing I did to try to cope with my lingering thoughts from the end of Chapter 30. I am so ready for things to start getting serious in the next lesson(s), but also kind of dreading it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Obligatory spoiler warning for anyone who hasn't finished lesson 30 yet.)

Lucifer and I are still in the music room, taking a moment to relax and just enjoy one another’s closeness. The record’s long since played through, so we listen to the rain instead, each lost in our own thoughts. For my part, I’m replaying our conversation from before, growing more and more uneasy the longer I think about it. Some of the things Lucifer said hit a little too close to home for me, echoes of thoughts that I’ve been having myself. It was easier to ignore the strange feeling when I thought I was the only one sensing it, but now that I know Lucifer is also worried….

Should I say something to him about the uncertainty I’ve been feeling lately? …About the dreams I’ve been having? Maybe not. It would only serve to worry him further, and he already has enough on his plate. Yeah, it’s better if I don’t – I mean, it’s not like it’s anything important, anyway. Probably just left-over nerves from exam week or something, right? I try to ignore my brain reminding me that I’ve been feeling this way since before exams started up.

Lucifer says my name softly, drawing my attention away from my thoughts and back to him. I meet his eyes, and for the briefest of moments I can see an emotion that is centuries – millennia, even – old, too ancient and alien for me to possible decipher. But the root of it I can understand, I think: a man worried for his family, one that I’m a part of now. Lucifer blinks and it’s gone again, replaced by his same weariness from before. “Please,” he says. The word should sound strange coming from him, but it doesn’t. Not anymore. It’s just a quiet plea between two friends. “I am tired of being left in the dark by the people I trust. So if you know something, please tell me.”

…Well, how could I say no to that? I nod once, breathing out a shaky sigh. “It’s not that I _know_ something, exactly. It’s more of a…,” I pause, struggling to find the words to explain it. Lucifer waits patiently, eyes never leaving my face. “It’s more of this feeling I get sometimes, like you were saying before. Like, I’ll be doing something totally mundane, but then I’ll just get hit with this sense that I’m actually making an important decision, and that I’ve chosen wrong somehow.”

“Could it be that you regret coming back to the Devildom?” Lucifer asks after a quiet moment. Immediately, I shake my head, and he smirks a bit at my protest.

“No, of course not! This place is home to me now; I’ll never regret that.”

“Good. Because I’m afraid you’d find it awfully hard to get rid of us now.”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” I say with a quiet laugh. Then I continue, more seriously. “I don’t know what’s bothering me. I’m just… sick and tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? I mean, I have no concrete reason to feel that way, but I just can’t shake it. The dreams aren’t exactly helping, either.”

Lucifer frowns. “Dreams? What do you mean by that?”

I pause, realizing belatedly that I’ve said more than I meant to. “Oh, that’s….” I shake my head, not knowing how to explain it without sounding crazy. A tiny part of me is also scared that acknowledging it out loud will make it feel more real.

“What is it?” Lucifer prompts gently. I swallow hard, steeling myself. The cat’s already halfway out of the bag; might as well finish telling him.

“I’ve kind of been having weird dreams lately,” I confess, looking down at my fidgety hands. “Well, one dream, really. About me and Solomon.”

Before I can continue, Lucifer interrupts, his voice teasing. “You and Solomon? Pity. Here I was expecting you to say you’d been dreaming about _me_.”

I look back at him, a startled laugh escaping my lips as I shove him away playfully. “Ugh, you’re the worst!”

“Thank you; I try.” Even as our levity fades away, I feel a bit better, a little more ready to say what I need to. I’m still nervous, but I can do this. I _have_ to do this.

“It always starts the same,” I begin when Lucifer prompts me to continue. “I can’t tell where I am, and I feel dizzy, like everything’s spinning around me. I’m scared, confused, usually alone. Then Solomon shows up, and he…,” I pause to take a shaky breath, trying to beat back the dread that pools in my stomach whenever I think about the dreams for too long. Lucifer quietly places his hand atop mine, squeezing gently, giving me something to anchor myself to. “Sometimes he’s calm when he shows up, but usually he looks just as scared as I feel. A couple of times he was injured, and once it was actually Simeon who showed up instead. But it’s always the same message.” I shift closer to Lucifer’s side of the couch, and he doesn’t hesitate to put an arm around my shoulders, sensing my need for comfort. “He gives me a dagger; tells me I have to… I have to kill someone with it,” I whisper, my voice too unsteady to continue at a normal volume. “He doesn’t say who, but in the dream, I always know I don’t want to do it. But Solomon tells me it’s the only way if I want to live. Then he pushes me forward, and I’m somewhere else. Someone calls my name, and I can’t tell who it is, but I know it’s who I’m supposed to use the dagger on. That’s when I wake up – right before I finish turning around to see who’s there.”

Lucifer is silent for a long time after I finish. I can’t bring myself to look at his face, afraid of what he’s thinking. It’s just a dream; that’s probably what he’ll say, too. But I can’t bring myself to believe that anymore. “When did you start having this dream?” Lucifer finally asks, breaking the somber, suffocating silence.

“A couple of days before I came back to the Devildom,” I answer.

Lucifer makes a thoughtful noise. “And you’ve no idea who the dagger is for?”

“No,” I say, then swallow hard and continue. “But I always wake up with this horrible feeling that… that it’s one of _you_.” I don’t have to explain it further; we both know who I mean. “I can’t – I don’t want to…,” I bite my lip, blinking back tears. “I don’t want to hurt anyone,” I whisper.

Lucifer doesn’t speak, but he holds me closer. I risk a glance at him. I can see the thoughts turning in his head, his eyes far away as he tries to make sense of everything I’ve said. He looks troubled, which does nothing to help calm my own nerves. Then he catches me staring, and manages an only slightly strained smile.

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” he says simply.

“Do you know what it means?” I ask quietly, afraid he’ll say yes. Afraid he’ll say no.

“Honestly? No, not really. If you were anyone else, I’d dismiss it as just a dream. But then, you _do_ always seem to find a new way to surprise me. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.” I make a face and Lucifer chuckles. He knows I hate feeling out of control almost as much as he himself does. “For now,” he continues, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before withdrawing his arm, “you should get some rest. Nothing will come from you staying up all night worrying about it.”

“You mean like you’re going to do?” I ask, trying a grin. I manage it, but only barely. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny the accusation. “Make sure you get some sleep, too,” I insist, feeling guilty. I knew telling him would only make him worry. At the same time, on the off chance I _am_ in danger of hurting him or one of his brothers, he deserves to know about it.

“Yes, alright, I can take care of myself, thank you,” he says, pretending to brush off my concern. “Now go to bed.”

“Alright, _Mom_ ,” I tease, giving him a quick hug before I get up. Lucifer scoffs, but otherwise ignores the comment, returning the hug.

I’m almost out the door when he speaks up again, and I turn back to listen. “Tell me if anything significant changes about your dreams, alright?” He says it almost casually, but there’s an undercurrent of urgency in his tone.

“Alright,” I agree, before exchanging a final goodnight and slipping out of the room. I feel a little glad to have finally told someone about the strange things I’ve been feeling, but I still can’t shake that same lingering dread. I hope telling Lucifer had been the right decision. I hope it turns out to be nothing. I hope this weird waiting feeling is just all in my head. I make my way to my room undisturbed, slipping into bed without bothering to change into pajamas. It’s still stormy outside, and I drift off to the sounds of rain lashing my window and thunder rumbling in the distance. I hope I don’t have the dream tonight.


End file.
